Empoleon
Empoleon is Water/Steel Type Pokémon, known as the Emperor Pokémon. It evolves from Prinplup and is the final evolution of Piplup. It is a playable character introduced in the arcade version of Pokken Tournament ''and was later included in Pokkén Tournament DX. It was revealed on the game's Japanese website on December 1st, 2016. In Pokkén Tournament Empoleon is a Standard Battle Pokemon with high HP and damage output, but fairly poor movement speed under normal circumstances. However, this is mitigated by its attacks, several of which move it a great distance forward or allow for mobility in the form of skating. As a Water-type Pokemon that thrives in glacial environments, Empoleon is able to produce ice with several of its moves, including Ice Beam. Doing so enables it to rapidly close the distance between itself and its opponent by sliding on the ice. Additionally, it can enter a '''Slide 'stance that increases its base movement speed greatly. This Stance can even be maintained between Phase Shifts. Many of Empoleon's attacks deal high damage and heavily pressure the opponent's defenses, and with its large HP pool it is able to endure attacks from its opponent as it attempts to close in. Despite its versatility and the merits of its movepool, Empoleon can still have trouble against opponents with high movement speed as well as those with superior projectile options. Because it relies heavily on using its moves to increase its speed, more offensively-inclined opponents can disrupt its ability to move quickly with attacks of their own. Overall, Empoleon possesses excellent HP and offensive prowess, as well as options to mitigate its low speed, but must be wary of its attack timing to ensure opponents cannot disrupt its offensive front. Special Characteristics Specialized Stance: Slide A stance unique to Empoleon in which it skates along a path of ice. There are several attacks that it can do in this state, with two of them being exclusive to this stance. In addition, Empoleon's jump is changed, allowing it to travel much farther horizontally. Overall, this is one of Empoleon's most useful techniques for movement. Cut, Waterfall, Rock Smash, and Surf These Pokémon moves can be performed in a variety of ways, all requiring a previous move to be executed beforehand. Aqua Jet can be performed similarly, but it has its own dedicated input separate from other moves, and Aqua Jet itself is one of the moves that the aforementioned Pokémon moves can be executed out of. Due to the chained nature of these attacks, they are all essential tools for combos. Also because of their shared input requirements, they are excellent mix-ups, allowing for multiple possibilities out of several moves. Synergy Burst Aesthetics Synergy Burst Victory pose.]] In Synergy Burst, Empoleon is surrounded by water that flows all over its body and emanates into the air. Like all Synergy Bursts, rainbow colored glowing effects are added to many of its moves. It gains a unique Victory animation where Empoleon summons a wave and a whirlpool around it. It then freezes a pathway in front of itself with a swipe of its flipper, which it jumps over and lands on, striking an intimidating pose. Character-Specific Burst Mode Effects In Synergy Burst, Empoleon’s Aqua Jet always hits at the max level damage regardless of how much distance it has traveled. As such, players do not need to worry about the spacing when using Aqua Jet. Burst Attack - Deep Blue Monarch Deep Blue Monarch possesses the distinction of being one of only three Grab Burst Attacks in the game, along with those of Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Gengar. As such, it cannot be blocked and lands Critical Hits on opposing Counter Attacks. However, it also suffers from the weaknesses of a Grab Attack - namely that its range is rather short and it fails against airborne opponents. Move List Standard Moves Pokémon Moves Trivia * Empoleon knows a variety of moves that at one point have been HM Moves in the main series Pokémon games, such as Cut, Waterfall, Rock Smash, Surf, and Defog. Category:Playable Category:Pokémon